


Goodbye Internet

by Llalita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llalita/pseuds/Llalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes a video on Dan's channel saying he has died. A few years later, he apparently has "moved on" with a wife and a child, but an old fan can say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Internet

It had been a normal day for Faye. She’s waken up, and goes to Dan and Phil’s twitter, except for the fact that they haven’t been tweeting for weeks. Everyday she’d tweet something that might lift up their spirits, hoping that she, and many other fans would get some news.

After tweeting to them, and hoping that they’d see it, she checks her subscriptions.

One caught her eye.

The thumbnail was of Phil crying, yet smiling. It was on Dan’s channel, and filmed in Dan’s room. Faye’s world has been crushed once she read the title.

“Goodbye Internet”

Thoughts scrambled in her mind. Were they going to stop videos? Or is this just a troll video? Is it just a joke? A dare from a friend?

With anxiety rolling in, she clicked the video.

“H-hello, internet.” Phil paused. “I-I, um, this is quite hard to explain.” He stuttered. “Dan is...” He breathed. “G-gone.”

Faye could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“He-- He killed himself. I-I don’t know wh-why...” A tear slid down his cheek. “I’m going to stop making videos, and leave all our channels so you all could still enjoy my videos.” He paused for a while. “Our videos.” Another tear. “I-I hope you all understand. Dan was r-really special. He was the only one who understood me...” Faye started crying as well. “The only one who loved me like we were the only two people in this world.”

“This is all I can h-handle t-to say.” Phil was full-on crying at this point. “I love him, you love him, we all love him.” Phil sighed, and gave the camera a broken smile. “Rest in peace, Daniel James Howell, A.K.A. Dan from the famous Dan and Phil, danisnotonfire, and my personal nickname-- Bear.” He maintains the smile, tears overflowing. “This is it. Goodbye, internet.”

*****

It’s been a few years, Faye has gotten over all of it, after spending a whole month of rewatching all of their videos, crafting squareflakes and glitter faces, she decided to stop.

She roamed the streets of London, just looking down. She would occasionally stop by a few places, and smile, because the places she stopped by was where her past idols, Dan and Phil, have went to in their “A Day In The Life of Dan and Phil in LONDON!” video.

She’d still laugh at the giant blue cock on the fourth pillar.

Then, she saw the other half of her idols. Phil. He looked different. He had a quiff instead of a fringe, but you could definitely tell who he is because of his beautiful blue/green/yellow eyes that you could swim in, and facial features. He was sitting on a bench with a little girl with ginger hair. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair, and striking green eyes. On Phil’s ring finger was a ring, and the woman had one, too.

He was married, and had a child.

Faye couldn’t help but smile, for the fact that he had moved on. She approached the happy family. “Excuse me,”

They stopped chatting and looked at the girl. “I recognize you, Phil.” She smiled. “Huh? How?” He tilted his head, confused. “Actually, no. Let me rephrase that; I remember you. You’re AmazingPhil. I loved you so much and...” She was about to continue, but she can’t help but have her face fall. “... Dan.” She continued. Phil’s shoulders relaxed, lowering.

“Ah, yes. I remember.” He looked at his wife. “I remember the phandom commenting “PROTIP” or “Don’t cry, craft!” on different kinds of YouTube videos. And, of course, I remember Dan.” His eyes softened. 

Faye sworn that her heart melted. She was good at reading people, and yes, Phil has moved on, but he still can’t forget Dan.

He still loves Dan.

*****

Faye has learnt that her neighbors were Phil’s family.

How she knew? She saw them through their balcony.

And often, she’d see Phil, with a longing face. And she’d pick up her notepad and scribble down, “Are you alright?”. When he’d notice, he would fake a smile, and give her a thumbs up. She’d give a smile back, and close her curtains, not letting Phil see her.

For it made her sad knowing that Phil misses Dan so much.

*****

It had been a few weeks, and Phil had been the same. Still wishing for Dan to come back.

Sure, he had a wife, and a child, but Dan was better than the two of them combined. He loves Dan so much. And it hurts Faye, seeing her idol sad, longing for his partner.

But one day, Faye opened her curtains, greeting the cold breeze, and the tweeting birds.

She looked at their balcony, and saw Phil, lifeless.

He hung himself with a rope, with a nail that was a few inches above the doorway.

The sight was truly sickening, even without blood on the scene. She quickly dialed the police, and knocked on the door, seeing that no one was home.

As she was about to go back to her house, she saw his wife and child.

She informed her about his death, and she couldn’t see the sadness in their eyes.

His wife wasn’t for him at all.

*****

Faye walked through the cemetery, holding two bouquets of flowers.

She stopped by under a tree, with two gravestones there.

“R.I.P.

Philip Michael Lester  
A.K.A.  
AmazingPhil, or Phil, from Dan and Phil

January 30, 1987 - [insert random date here, i’m sorry. xD]

“Oh, Phil, there was never a better king of the universe.””

She laughs at the statement below. It was his answer in “Phil Is Not On Fire 7″.

Then, she looks at the other one,

“R.I.P.

Daniel James Howell  
A.K.A.  
danisnotonfire, or Dan, from Dan and Phil

June 11, 1991 - [insert another random date here]

“Ugh.””

She grinned from ear to ear, and then placed the two bouquets on each gravestone.

Remember when Phil was longing for Dan?  
Well, there’s no more of that. They’re finally together, happy, and content.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings


End file.
